A beacon is one implementation of an indoor proximity activation system that enables a smart phone or other Bluetooth enabled device to perform actions when in close proximity to a beacon receiver/transmitter.
Predicting the location of a mobile device may be enhanced through the incorporation of historical usage data based upon known usage patterns. Although not 100 percent accurate, metric and analytic information from interaction with one or more beacons may determine where a mobile device may be at a certain period of time. Predictions may facilitate interaction with merchants and others in proximity to the one or more mobile devices for which usage patterns are available.